The Bet
by armoiise
Summary: A bet between Atem and Joey, to see who can get the hottie. Modern AU


**A one-shot I wrote in a day so don't expect it to be perfect. The original idea came from my favorite TV show HIMYM (which I do NOT own) but I changed a lot of stuff with my own ideas.**

 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 _This guy..._ Atem thought, eyeing the blond man sitting in front of him. He seemed to be in a cheerful mood while talking to Yugi, who was sitting next to him and listening to his rumblings. He ruffled his own hair a lot and his brown eyes were always wide. He was too... theatrical.

He wasn't the type Atem would usually hang out with but Yugi seemed to like him, so he had decided to give him a chance.

"So... uh, you've been quiet, Atem. What's on your mind?"

Yugi's question made him blink. He hadn't realized he had been staring off. "Hm?"

Joey looked at the way Atem was looking. A smug grin formed on his face. "Ah, I see." He turned to face him. "You know, those girls ain't gonna jump on you if you just keep starin'. Your bud here can help talking to them if ya want?"

Atem shook his head. "Thank you Joey but I have a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" Joey asked, cleary shocked. "C'mon, what are you gonna need her for?"

"Um..." How was he supposed to explain how his love for her worked in such a short time?

"Judging by the way you were staring at those girls I'd say that-"

"I was not looking at anybody." He furrowed his eyebrows. If this guy was to talk around his sweetheart without thinking Atem would be in trouble.

"Sure buddy. Sure." he sang, implying the opposite. "But Atem, let me tell you. You're a good looking guy, and I'm not sayin' this because you're a friend of Yugi's. You could get like, five chicks at one night if ya want, why just attach to one?"

Atem rolled his eyes, and peered at Yugi from the corner of his eye. He was giving him an apologetic, faint smile.

"That maybe true... but Atem had tried hard to win his girlfriend's heart, so I don't think he would end their relationship just because you said so." he backed Atem up. He remembered the old days that Atem tried to prove his love to the girl, who would only see him as a playboy because of all the unwanted attention from the females. But in reality, it was quite the opposite. Atem was just a lovesick guy who was determined to get the girl his heart desired. It was not his fault that ladies would often take a liking on him.

"That's exactly what I'm talkin' about! You don't look like someone that has to _try._ That girl was obviously a waste of your time." Joey lightly scratched his cheek, ignoring Atem's glare. "Okay, okay. I'll prove it to ya. Just how many girls in college you dated before this girl showed up?"

"None." Atem answered not skipping a beat.

" _None_? As in, nobody?" he asked, not believing what he had heard.

"I met her at our first year, fell in love with her, and made her mine a few months before graduation. She was already doubting my feelings so I hadn't even dared to look at anyone else."

"That's outrageous! I can't believe you wasted your golden years!" yelled Joey, now furious at this girl who he hadn't even meet, for stealing his new friend's best years. "You're dumpin' that selfish broad this instant and we're finding ya someone who's actually worth your attention." he declared.

"Selfish broad?" Atem could feel his own nails digging through his palms, as he sat up straight, his narrow eyes never leaving Joey's face that was soon to be covered in bruises if he wouldn't seize his yapping.

Yugi, feeling the tension that Joey was not aware of, let out an awkward laugh and put his hand on Atem's shoulder. "It's alright, Joey just wants you to have the best, is all. Right, Joey?"

"Course Yug! Why stick to a girl who doesn't appreciate your effort?"

Once again, Atem rolled his eyes and decided that this goof was not worth the trouble. Soon _that_ _selfish broad_ that Joey seemed to despise so much would walk in, maybe give him a kiss on his forehead and relieve him from his stress. Then he could go sit at another table with her, away from the loudmouth blond. Or maybe they would leave the second she showed up. Atem wasn't sure if he wanted her to meet, or even see Joey.

"Ah, c'mon, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings now Atem. I'm just sayin' that you deserve more respect as a man, and that you shouldn't be forced to kneel on your knees and offer that girl what she exactly wants!" Joey tried to encourage his new friend, but it seemed like he was pissing Atem off more with every word he spoke. "What you need is to find someone who appreciates a fine man like yourself. But don't worry, cause your bud Joey is gonna show ya how it's done."

His brown eyes searched around, and he smirked when he spotted the young woman that was making her way to the bar. "Look at that hottie that just walked in." He nodded at her view, and surprisingly, Yugi and Atem turned around the see the girl that attracted Joey's attention.

With her long chestnut locks and jade eyes that complimented her smooth tan skin, very little makeup applied only to bring out her natural beauty, a faint smile complimeting her shiny orbs; she walked with grace as if all the eyes were on her. She wouldn't be wrong in that guess.

Yugi stifled a laugh, while Atem's frown turned into a soft smile. But before they could make a comment, Joey spoke again. "Just how hotter is she than your _girlfriend?"_

"Joey... uh... that's-" Atem quickly turned around and hit Yugi's knee with his own to signal him.

"That's one _hell_ of a woman Joey." He put on a determined face. "Maybe you're right. I _do_ deserve to be appreciated."

Not seeing anything suspicious in Atem's sudden change of behavior, Joey smiled playfully. "See! And all it took for you to get to your senses was a beauty."

"What do you guys say, should I try my chances?" Atem asked, trying to look unsure. He was going to have a good laugh when this was over.

Yugi nodded, biting his lip to not make a noise. But the playful blond seemed to think otherwise. "Wait, no no no. I saw her first."

" _You_ saw her first?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, she's all mine." Joey stood proud. "Besides, do you even remember how to flirt? You said you were dating this girl since graduation, right? Your moves are probably gotten outdated by now." He ignored Atem and Yugi's amused grins. "We're gonna start slow with you. If you go there and talk to her you'll fail _for sure,_ then your dreams are gonna get crushed. That one is out of your league. But, I will show ya how it's done. You should just come and watch me."

Atem glanced at the girl sitting at the bar. She was ordering a drink. "You know what? Let's have a bet."

Taking a sip from his beer, Joey tilted his head. "A bet?"

"A bet." said Atem, smirking. "I'm offended that you would say those things about me, and I'm challenging you." He pointed at the bar. "Whoever goes to home with her wins. It's that simple."

Joey laughed, not taking the challenge seriously. "So you're that confident, huh? Alright man. But how about the loser?"

"The loser will do the winner's house chores for two weeks." Atem offered the most innocent and harmless punishment that came to his mind.

"Two? Make it a month, my apartment is in a _mess._ " said the blond, not considering the thought of losing. This guy in front of him was rusty.

"You got yourself a deal, Joey." After throwing a look at Yugi, he stood up. "I'm going first. Wish me luck."

"Don't beat yourself up if it doesn't go as planned, okay?" Yugi encouraged and chuckled when Atem pursed his lips.

"I'll try, Yugi."

His eyes focused on the woman, he walked briskly towards her. She was looking at something on her phone, the bottle raised to her lips.

God, he had missed her so much, after the day he had been through.

After dodging the horde of people on the line, he leaned on the bar with his elbows propped on top of it. His gesture didn't go by unnoticed by the girl. When her eyes met his, she smiled.

"Temmy!" she reached her arms to hug him, before he saw them and held her hands before she could wrap them around him. He couldn't risk Joey realizing that he was flirting with _the_ selfish broad herself.

"Mana." he said with a smile, and turned around so the blond couldn't see his face, thus wouldn't be able to read his lips. "I need you to do me a favor love." He hid Mana's small frame so Joey couldn't see her confused face either.

"A favor?" She withdrew her hands.

"A guy named Joey is going to come here and try to pick you up. Blond shaggy hair and brown eyes. What I want you to do is to flirt with him."

Mana blinked. "Why... would I do that?"

"Because he got on my nerves and I needed a maid for my apartment." He stood aside, and let Joey and Yugi observe them. "Act like we're flirting, they're watching."

Even though she was confused, Mana obeyed. With her one hand playing with the ends of her hair and her eyes eyeing him up and down, she talked. "Tell me more."

Atem admired her playing along, and leaned in closer, glancing at her lips. "He called you a hottie and that you're out of my league so we got into a bet to see who can take you home." He backed away with an amused grin.

Mana smirked, her eyes searching the bar over his shoulder. She glanced around the room, until she saw Yugi sitting next to a young blond man. "You're wicked, Temmy."

"He talked shit about you. You're my girl." said Atem, even though he looked like he was complimenting her outfit.

Mana pretended to thank him. "He doesn't even know me. Probably a 'bros before hoes' type of guy. Don't go harsh on him."

"He called you a selfish broad, beautiful. I wasn't going to tolerate it. And now that idiot is going to have to clean our apartment for a month. Then, I'll be satisfied." He held her hand and raised it to his lips, watching her face as he pressed a light kiss on her fingers.

Mana couldn't hide the amusement on her face and smiled widely. "Clean our apartment? Atem... Fine. I guess that's harmless."

"Yes, now, I'm gonna go back there and a couple of minutes later send in Joey. Make sure that he's convinced you'll spend the night with him, but tell him to go back to his table. After he has come here wait for at least ten minutes or so to let him brag about whatever you said to him. Then you can come over. I'll take it from there." He let go of her soft hand, and turned around with a triumph smile. Then, looked back at her. "And don't let him get handsy either."

Then with a wink, he returned to his table.

"So... how did it go?" Yugi asked with a big smile on his face. This was too good. Though it was a bit cruel for Joey's part, it was funny.

Atem tilted his head. "Pretty good. We talked for a while. She seemed interested in me, I would say."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Even if she was interested, I'm about to sweep her feet off the floor, so don't get your hopes up." He stood up impatiently, eyes focused on the target.

"Are you sure you want to go right after me? It's going to look suspicious."

"Nah, it's alright. I just wanna get this over with and watch you mop the floors tomorrow." he teased and cracked his knuckles.

When he left, Atem took his place next to Yugi and settled on watching him try to pit the moves on Mana. As he requested, Mana seemed like she was impressed with what she was seeing.

Next to him Yugi snickered. "It was fun watching you guys. Did you tell her?"

"It's gonna get funnier, Yugi." he simply answered and continued to observe Joey as he smiled and talk to her intently. He was doing the 'nice guy', but all Atem could think of was how impatient he was to nail his girlfriend. It was partly his fault but it was worth it. It was going to be.

Mana was constantly doing her signature move whenever she did when she was flirting, or teasing someone; eyes peering under her eyelashes, lips formed into a pout to make them look plump, hand playing with hair.

They chatted for a while, Joey getting close to her by the second. Mana didn't seem fazed or annoyed, but allowed him to be enchanted by her. Her hand would occasionally find his cheek, or his chest but she would back away teasingly when he tried to touch her.

After a painful thirty minutes or so Joey returned to the table, with a huge grin on his face, and a card between his fingers.

"Where's your slip of paper that has her number on it? Oh, that's right, she didn't give it to you... Well too bad. Maybe you can try your chance with her tomorrow morning before she leaves?" he asked coyly, and the swung the card in front of Atem's face.

A faint smile never leaving his features, Atem closed his eyes. "I guess I _do_ need a couple of fresh pick up lines like yours."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you'll need to know. You're weak now, that's why you failed but you can't say that I didn't warn you."

"You sure do got the skills, Joey." Yugi commented. Behind him, he could see Mana waving to him. She gestured if it was okay for her to come. Yugi blinked and smiled.

The girl made her way over, and stopped hesitantly. She didn't know what was she supposed to do now, but continued her act anyway. To her luck, she wouldn't have to say much more. At her surprising appearance Joey smiled.

"Mana, you're here! So... you're ready to go?" he asked standing up, eyeing her body as he did. Mana nodded slowly, giving Atem a nervous glance. Wasn't he going to do anything?

"Yes, we are." Atem answered, also standing up. "It's been a really long day and I would appreciate a good sleep in my love's arms." He hooked his arm around Mana's waist, bringing her closer.

"Wait... What are you talking... about?" Joey stammered, not understanding what was going on.

Mana patted Joey's shoulder briefly. "Oh, you wouldn't want to go out with me, Joseph. I _am_ a selfish broad, after all. Don't waste your precious minutes with a girl like me."

"We're going to be best friends, Joey. You and me." Atem reassured the shocked young man.

Not bothering to wait for a response from him, Atem walked out of the stuffy bar with Mana under his arm. He truly did miss her.

"Mana?"

"Yes? Do you want me to flirt with that guy too?" She pointed at the man walking at the opposite direction.

A chuckle rose from Atem's throat. "No... I just wanted to say... we were talking with Yugi and Joey before you arrived. His trash talk reminded me of our college years. He told me that I wasted my years chasing after you." He met Mana's eyes, and they stopped walking. "But that's not true. I love you Mana, very much. More than you could ever imagine. And it's probably because you made me work that hard to win your heart. I was fed up with women throwing themselves at me, so when I met you, even though I actually liked you, I thought you'd be the same. But the fact that you were not, was what made me fall in love with you. You were not impressed by looks. That's why I want to be with you all the time. You appreciate _me._ Not how I look but how I act. I know you love me for who I am. That means the world to me. Your love means the world to me Mana."

"Atem..." Mana's eyes watered and she looked away. "Yeah, I guess I like you too or whatever..." she muttered and sniffled.

"And I'll make sure to keep it like that forever." He kissed her forehead before she quickly pulled back.

"Atem? Is this a proposal? Because if you think I would marry a guy who proposed to me in the middle of the street, in front of a bar where he asked me to flirt with his friend then I have some news for you."

"Would it be really that bad if I was asking you to marry me here?" Atem questioned.

"If you want me to say 'yes' then... yeah." Mana yanked his arm to be on her shoulders again as they continued to walk.

"So... in what setting would you grace me with a 'yes'?"

Mana scratched her chin as she thought. "Well, I always imagined it would be something like this; we would binge-watch a boring series and then you would cook for me and after dinner you would say something like, 'Hey I have this ring for you.' and I would go, 'Cool.' It would be an awkward proposal that would lead to an awkward wedding of two awkward people."

After laughing at Mana's perfect idea of proposal, the ring box he had hid in his drawers came to Atem's mind.

"We should go to a store near by then. We're short on pasta."

Mana's eyes lit up. "You're cooking tonight?"

Atem sighed, though smiling. "Apparently."


End file.
